<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Betrayal by Lewdsmokesoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621368">Secret Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier'>Lewdsmokesoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire Keepers service an ever-hungering flame that cannot stop yearning, even as it sputters out. The last Fire Keeper may yet smother these sad embers, at the behest of the one who demands that she put her own wishes aside for their sake. Yet promises rarely survive temptation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashen One &amp; Fire Keeper (Dark Souls), Ashen One/Fire Keeper (Dark Souls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you enjoy this, consider checking out my <a href="https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke">twitter</a> and <a href="http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile"> Hentai Foundry</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all Ages, it had always manifested as such. A woman, demure and graceful, tending to Flame, to shepherd and nudge those Undead who might prove worthy vessels for fading kindling. </p><p>Chosen, Cursed, and Ashen...whatever their mantle, they were attended and cajoled, lured to sorrow in service to something neither could avoid. And so the cycle continued forevermore, persisting through the eons, burning to its last as dying vestiges of terrified ancients sputtered their final sparks. </p><p>The wheel turned, and squeezed humanity beneath it. But no one ever rose to the top, and neither fortune nor fate would reverse their course. The splinters that danced off were but shards, and did not threaten to cast down the brutality of the cycle. Until now, when so many had shed its course, and the wood is rotten to the pit.</p><p>The revolution of the worlds had to end. It longed to rest, to try to renew and find the closest measure of peace. But one element remained untouched.</p><p>Every Undead has their Cleric. Every Bearer has their Herald. And every Unkindled has their Fire Keeper. As did he, who stood to link the fire with exhausted cinders, and yet bore in his heart the drive to reject it. And by his side, privy to his plans, the Fire Keeper, as ever she is to remain.</p><p>Here, The same certainty that drives him to smother the sparks on her connivance pushes him to lean for her, by the stones of the Giant-Tree, and press his lips to her neck. Her crown and blindfold stay put, even as she moans and reaches out with nervous hands to pull him closer, shawl loose and undone and billowing out beneath her shoulders while he pushes her to the ground. His lips are hungry but gentle as they suckle above her clavicle on the crook of her pale, shadowed neck.</p><p>One hand traces down the curve of her spine through her robe down towards her covered rear, dancing atop the concealed softness with the darting energy of one who knows well how to use his fingers. The other reaches upwards to the front of her silks, thumb brushing the lace and silver threading atop her chest to better caress the black-gray fabric that separates him from her skin. When he hits his mark, she gasps, and the nipple he brushes stiffens until its outline is visible through her clothing, and his thumb and forefinger can lightly squeeze the rounded point.</p><p>The Fire Keeper’s mouth is open, but she does not speak, only groan. Darkness and discomfort were, until now, her only constants, but her Ashen One has shown her many firsts indeed. She may be the first Fire Keeper to smother her charge, to hasten its end rather than nurture its fleeting growth, and she may be the first Fire Keeper to prefer such a course of events.</p><p>But she certainly is not the first Fire Keeper to find such union, and such closeness. The darkness churning within her calls out at the familiar comfort, and she is party to its yearning. </p><p>He brushes her silver hair, moves his mouth to her lips, and silences her groans with his kiss. The Fire Keeper is warm, warmer than she has ever felt next to her eternal charge in Firelink Shrine, and when he pulls away to call her beautiful, her cheeks burn, even as he slips his fingers between her lips to softly stifle her response. She mewls and suckles, feeling his other hand trace a path along her hip, down to the waistline of her robe...and then below the rope belt and back up, gently charting a course between her silks and her skin. If he feels the shades beneath, he does not react, and his fingers cup her breast gently as her clothing shifts with his rising arm. </p><p>His fingers in her mouth mean that she cannot moan, cannot react with words to his affections as he rolls her nipple beneath his palm, grabbing and lightly pawing at her pert breast, until he frees her lips and she can stammer out her wishes.</p><p>“M...more, Ashen One. <em> Please </em>.” She whimpers. The Fire Keeper cannot see him, but the rustle tells her when he is lifting the top half of her robe upward, giving her the space to raise her arms and let him peel the layer away. Blindness is no object when such loving touch tells more than sight, and the eyes she holds give her deeper visions than any she might otherwise have.</p><p>Two hands grip her breasts now, kneading and stroking, and a delicately threading pair of lips join them, licking where his thumbs neglect. A hand falls away, and she whines as the pawing of one breast is joined by the warm vacuum of him suckling on her nipple.</p><p>“A...Ashen One…” She trembles, her hands reaching to grip the back of his head softly, trying to pull him closer. She does not notice the fingers, so recently between her lips, that he has been dragging lower until they slip below her belt and dress and brush against her skin, moving down, his slick digits brushing the silken fuzz above her slit. </p><p>“Ah...ah!” She squeals, and he chuckles around her nipple while his nail taps the tight, sensitive little bud between her legs. The Fire Keeper mewls and trembles, thighs quivering every time he rubs his thumb in a slow, wide circle around that delicate nub, his lips latched to her breast to suck greedily for milk that will never come, working her on two fronts. She’s never been through this before, and even under his gentle, careful touch, the Fire Keeper cannot help but feel as if <em> something </em> is roaring within her. A flame, so much more wild than the tired bonfire that she tends to, being fed more and more fuel and threatening to bloom more than she can contain.</p><p>“Do...do not cease, Ashen…Ashen One!” The Fire Keeper gasps, the warmth so fraught and fragile, ready to break or surge forth at any moment. The hand not between her legs is by her shoulder, the fingers interlocking with hers and squeezing to assure her of their path. He circles his tongue around her nipple to match the rotating movements of his thumb, and as she arches her back and whines, he presses down hard on that tender spot and holds it there as his forefinger slips inside, squirming and jostling within her while she loses control.</p><p>The Fire Keeper yowls in a terribly undignified manner, mouth wide open in a hoarse cry as her chest heaves with...<em> whatever </em> is rushing through her. She has never known such befuddlement, such an unraveling of her mind, as her hips rock back and forth to push harder into his hand, a long, thrumming tension coming undone beneath his touch. The dampness of her lower lips grows to match the drool he is coating her breasts with, and then surpasses it, leaving his palm and fingers glistening and shimmering in the light of the weary sun.</p><p>He raises his hand, giving his palm a long, slow lick from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger, smacking his lips loudly to alert her to his movements, watching her open her mouth to whisper out a query, only to be silenced with a quiet little gasp as he pressed his palm to her lips. The Fire Keeper did not hesitate: she is his, and this is not the most unpleasant of her duties as the curator of humanity’s kindling. Far from it, in fact, and so she laps happily at the skin that had so recently brought such wonder into her life. When she sucks his fingers clean, one by one, the Fire Keeper cannot not help but marvel at just how sweet everything is. The taste of herself, of him, and the knowledge of what they had done and still will do...it’s all so <em> different </em> from the pattern her life and service had bound her to.</p><p>But, then again, she is no ordinary Fire Keeper. She is no Fire Keeper at all, if she has allowed an unwanted imparting of eyes from an Unkindled with dreams of a dark world to lead her so far astray from her path. If she follows his course, she will be the vehicle for the most anathema of reversals for her kind: willfully smothering not just a bonfire, but the First Flame itself. The thought should bring her physical pain, to go so against her nature...but she is so steeped in the wrongness that going along with her Ashen One’s command is all she can do. To turn from her task requires her to disobey her directive to obey her Ashen one, but his order is for her to abandon her life’s work. In the face of such paradox, acquiescence, whatever the cost, is the only path her nature will allow.</p><p>Her thoughts are interrupted when he brings his hands up to cup her breasts, nudging and rubbing them gently, his smile gentle and comforting as he delicately pinches her tender, stiff nipples between two fingers. The Fire Keeper moans and sighs, sliding forward and back with his ministrations, and he chuckles as she falls apart under his touch. She is so vulnerable, so fragile, and so afraid of what will come. Of the dreams that trouble her as she wakes, and the fate that binds her to him that she sees with horrible clarity.</p><p>But the same hands that terrify her with their power and will now caress her gently, teasing along the underside of her breasts, tracing the curve of her hip with reverential sweetness. The future is clouded indeed, and the present holds too much joy for her to dwell in destiny. </p><p>When he grabs her hips softly and raises them, elevating her waist off the ground, the Fire Keeper bites her lip, silver braid falling to the side as he nudges the waist of her dress down, following the path of her legs until the gray fabric could be slipped off of her bare feet, and she shivered as the breeze travels the length of her pale, smooth, soft thighs. </p><p>“Ashen One, what art thou…?” She begins, then trails off as he leans forward onto his belly, hands on the bottom of her thighs, to push her legs upwards until they are bent with her toes by his shoulders. His nose is at her slit, his eyes shining with anticipation, and the conviction in his gaze is both unnerving and welcomingly certain. For a moment, she thinks he will put his mouth to her slit, that he will pleasure her with his tongue and lips on the same tender, delicate hole that he so expertly worked with his fingers.</p><p>He does use his tongue, as it turns out, but not on her lower lips. His head tilts down, and he plants a dainty little kiss right on the tight, trembling bud of her rear hole. </p><p>The Fire Keeper shudders, her heels pressing deep into the stones and soil she lays upon. She is already unfamiliar with intimacy, and the same man that has so wondrously introduced it to her is now going even further to areas she had not dared consider. But she is not the sort of woman to defy him, and as he nips at the sensitive skin around that all-important entrance, she cannot help but feel affirmed in her belief that surrender is sweetest.</p><p>His nose brushes the bottom of her slit, but he does not touch it with his hands or lips, devoting all his attention to her backside. She gasps and blushes while he prods the hole with his tongue, then clenches her fists and mewls as he pushes further in, exploring what remains to be discovered. It is...unusual, and strange, but the Fire Keeper is little else but abnormal now. And the heat welling within her at the vague, unknowing <em> wrongness </em> of having her Ashen One lick, kiss, and devour her behind, touching upon sensitivities she had never brought into her mind, is telling her that there is more to be enjoyed in this than she could have anticipated.</p><p>“Ashen One, I am...oh, do not stop...<em> please </em>!” She gasps, and he chuckles with his tongue buried within that impossibly tight rear hole. The vibration, and the knowledge that he is adoring this, is too much, and she mewls and squeals as the indelicate waves of her climax rock through her. The Fire Keeper reaches down to stroke his hair, gripping and tugging at his locks while he hums and allows her to gush onto his face, leaving the bridge of his nose and his forehead awash with the consequences of her pleasure.</p><p>She pulls him up by his hair, licking up the evidence of her submission, tasting her own sweet spend on his skin once again, tracing the lines of his jaw, nose, and eyebrows with her timid tonguing, trying not to lose her focus when he giggles from the tickle of her touch. He gently cups her cheeks in his hands when she moves back, panting, and locks lips with hers. He is warm and soft and welcoming, and for a moment, the Fire Keeper can pretend that all will be well, and all as it should be. Their embrace, as his still-clothed form wraps her in his arms and keeps her close while they kiss, lets her knee brush against a concealed stiffness.</p><p>“Ashen One,” The Fire Keeper says, voice trembling on her lips. She is eager, and she is excited, and she is ready. “Thou art yet lacking thine own adoration. I am a Fire Keeper, and I once tended flame, if not for thine intervention...but I am still to tend to thee.” </p><p>She reaches down for the buckle of his leggings, and gasps when the volume of his tumescence becomes clear to her, through the outline cast in his clothing. And then he is free, stiff and ready, his testes eagerly awaiting the cue to impart their gifts.</p><p>He embraces her, lips on hers once again, stroking her chin, grinning and warm while his girthy prick nudges between her legs, where he’d so tenderly caressed her. The Fire Keeper returns his smile, and she coos in glee as his shaft spreads her wide, slipping forward until his testicles rest against the soft skin of her rear. He is so warm, so thick, and so proud, and as she stretches around him she gasps and takes more of him, craving the fullness and tension of being speared. Her legs wrap around his waist, holding him close and warm, accepting all of him as he begins to rock his hips in and out to feed and deprive her of that marvelous length, the gentle <em> slap </em>of his scrotum on her skin serving as a reminder for what awaited them.</p><p>She does not speak, then, of the fleeting glimpses she has taken into what lies beyond, built on his forbidden, tenuous, unwanted gift. When this happiness would be lost in the past, and imminent, grand, awful betrayal stood before them. He did not lie to her now, but the future of his affection was less fixed.</p><p>When darkness settled, deeper than the gloom within, the shadows cast by flame, and the blackness of dead eyes, and the only light was the distant promise of tiny embers. Him, rapacious and grasping, drawn to the whisper of fire in her hands, half-snuffed, and herself helpless to stop him, even as she shrank from what he had become, in bondage to his singular drive. Like all of his ilk. The Fire Keeper knew what he was. </p><p>Nameless, accursed undead, unfit even to be cinder. And so it is, that Ash seeketh embers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>